Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software defined networking (SDN) for datacenters may provide a user with an individualized virtual network that allows the user to configure and control the network. Additionally, multiple users may be provided virtualized networks that are realized in one overlapping physical network. Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) is a link-state routing protocol and may be one of the widely used interior gateway protocols (IGPs) in large networks. OSPF operates by employing a cost weighting on each link and directing traffic to the path with the lowest sum of the weighting. OSPF and other similar operating protocols may often be affected by transient loops, which occur when the path is changed on faster time scales than OSPF convergence times. The transient loops may be an indication of a convergence attack, which may be intentional or accidental. Current techniques executed by management systems to mitigate attacks may limit an amount of traffic available to be consumed by each user within the SDN system, which may cause most bandwidth to go unused and still leaves a possibility of networks to be compromised.
Accordingly, current attempts to detect, identify, and mitigate convergence attacks in SDN systems could use improvements and/or alternative or additional solutions, such that SDN infrastructure may be preserved while limiting an amount of data to be collected and/or transmitted to prevent reduction of bandwidth and enable the use of statistical provisioning for full utilization of the SDN system.